torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarugo
Zarugo(ざる剛) also known as Gourmet Cannibal Zarugo(グルメ食いざる剛, Gurume Kuizaru Zarugo) is a wicked Gourmet Hunter that values absolute power over all else. He has obtained exceedingly monstrous strength and battle power due to eating the flesh off the bodies of his victims, assmilating their gourmet cells and drastically evolving his own in the process. He is regarded as pure evil and one of the human worlds most dastardly criminals, remaining above the law due to having fled into hiding in The Gourmet World. Appearance Zarugo is a person with a case of giantism, towering over the likes of even the tallest characters in the series, standing a full head over even Livebearer himself. Because of his immense body he has extremely great muscle mass, however, unlike other characters his musculature is shown to be in proportion to the size and build of his body, essentially making him appear somewhat athletic or even slim/slender by the standards of most other characters throughout the series. Zarugo's entire body is covered in grim scar wounds which serve as marks of his past battles. His most defining scars are two that run over his left eye socket. His eyes are shown to be two glassy white canvas' with no pupil or iris within, and the majority of his facial features are covered by an imposing animalistic muzzle which keeps him from taking bites out of those in his surroundings. Taking off the mask reveals the gruesome appearance of his face. Both his cheeks have been ripped out at both sides revealing his beastly gums and sharpened, knife-like canines that he uses to rip away the flesh of everything he eats. His hairstyle is similar to sunny/starjuns, albeit being far longer, wilder and untamed. His long, dark red hair constantly flows outwards in all directions while in battle. Personality A savage and sadistic creature almost completely unrelated to humans in terms of personality. Zarugo is a man which destroys and devours everything in his path without distinction or discrimination. His indiscriminant violence prompts him to be one of the single most terrifying beings in the history of the human world, causing him to earn the status of an international menace and a criminal that must be brought to justice at any and all costs. His infinite sense of predation causes him to be the natural enemy of nearly every and any living being in the gourmet world. He only values power, and he will continue devouring any being in his path the moment he becomes aware of their existence, be they man or beast, it doesn't matter to him. He prefers to the gruesome method of eating his food raw, as he believes said form of food allows the eater to consume their meals power in its most pure and undiluted form, giving him an immediate boost in power. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Rock n' Roll Chainsaw(ロックンロールチェーンソー, Rokkunroruchenso) Zarugo's trusty gourmet weapons. They serve as his main method of slaughtering everything in his path without distinction. Gas-powered twin chainsaws which function like swords, their "blades" equipped with specially made melk knives the likes of which can reduce nearly any substance on the planet to a paste of their former selves. The extremely high speed that the fang-like knives spin at also gives them the ability to easily jackhammer through the flesh and bone of all enemies or opponents that are unfortunate enough to come face to face with the weapons. Powers & Abilities Quotes Appearances in Other Media Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gourmet Hunters Category:Supreme Dark Kai